1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge or similar device for a refrigerator cabinet having a door housing electrical components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Movable parts of household electrical appliances (such as refrigerator or dishwasher doors movable relative to the main structure) are known to include electrically powered user devices. For example it is known to position a drink or ice dispenser on a refrigerator door, or to position electrical controls for user devices (or for controlling the entire refrigerator) on the refrigerator door.
Dishwasher doors are known to include controls and dispensers for detergent and rinse additive materials.
The electric power to user devices or control members in the door and their connection to other appliance components in the main structure passes through electrical conductors associated with both the door and main structure of the appliance. Means to connect electrical conductors in the door and in the main structure of the household appliance are required.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device which enables said electrical conductors associated with components in an appliance door and with the conductors in the main structure to be easily and safely connected.
Another object is to provide a door hinge or similar device which is of simple construction and low cost, so as not to negatively affect the appliance cost to a substantial extent.
A further object is to provide a door hinge which, in the case of a refrigerator, enables the mounting of the door on the refrigerator cabinet to be reversed.
These and further objects which will be apparent to the expert of the art are attained by a hinge in accordance with the accompanying claims.